Crimson and Ebony
by ItakoFury
Summary: This is the story of two young girls, sisters to be precise, caught on opposing sides of the battle between Kakashi and gang and the Akatsuiki through no fault of their own... rather several unpleasant twists of fate and an unfortunate Kakkai Genkai.
1. epilauge

Darkness wreaths the small village, near the gate, the two sentries peers nervously out into the gloom

Darkness wreaths the small village, near the gate, the two sentries peers nervously out into the gloom. A small squad of ninja move along the lane toward the hospital.

"Remember," the squad leader says," he is possibly unbalanced, and if the child should be female he has sworn to kill it, possibly along with his wife."

"But Masaki we can't just barge into a birthing room!" protests one of the ninja.

"We won't need to," he replied," My wife is on duty tonight, she can warn us before things get ugly."

The ninja move off, swiftly running toward the hospital.


	2. Chapter 1

In the hospital, in a small room on the ground floor, a woman strives valiantly to give birth. She writhes, twisting this way and that in the effort to give birth. The nurse stands near by encouraging her and urging her on.

In the shadows a man stands watching intently. The woman gave an involuntary moan, and he moved forward quickly.

"you will not," He hissed dishonor my son and my ancestors, you puling little wench you _will_ bear this child silently!"

The nurse looked up quickly, as if to speak. The man glared over at her. Hitomi looked away quickly, fearful of his wrath. _Please Masaki, you must hurry...oh god... he's going to snap soon!_ The hours pass, and the woman's struggles grow more feeble.

"Please miss, you must keep trying the child may die if you give up now!" The nurse coaxed the woman, struggling to keep her aware and to keep her trying. She was gasping dully, all screams muffled, sweat plastered to her forehead. The man in the shadows again moved forward." This may well be my last order to you, so listen well, bitch. You will put all of your power into this birth, all of your chakra all of your life-force. You will use _**everything**_ to give birth ot my son! If you die, good riddance, I never wanted you anyway! But my son **WILL** live and my clan will be continued!

The woman's eyes flared electric blue momentarily, before subsiding to their flat black. Her body stilled, trying to fight the command. The nurse watched in terror as she again arched. This time however, the baby came. It came quickly, and the nurse began to clean the child. On the bed, the woman lay panting, her hair slicked down, eyes closed shut. The nurse stood, staring down at the babe in her arms. Her breath quickened, and she quickly moved toward the wall.

"What?" the man demanded, moving toward the nurse..

"Nnnothing sir, I just need to call in another nurse." She quickly stuttered out.

She quickly moved over to the door, pausing by the frame to press a small red button.

"Yes?" Inquired the voice from the speakers.

"I...I think I may need the assistance I requested earlier."

"They arrived several hours ago; we'll send them in now."

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

The man stilled, sensing several strong chakra signatures approaching the door.

"What is it?" He exclaimed worriedly," What the hell is wrong with my son?"

"Umm... sir, I'm sorry, but the child is female..." the nurse's voice trailed off.

He stood for a moment, dumbfounded.

"...NO...It...It can't be!"

He started forward, his face twisting into a maniacal snarl.

"Not another of those damn creatures," he hissed advancing on the nurse.

"I won't let it live it! It will die like it's useless damn over there!"

The nurse ran toward the door again, yanking it open.

Masaki and his squad quickly moved in, Masaki and another ran forward to try to reason with the man as the last stayed behind to keep Hitomi and the child safe."

"Now sir, we need you to come with us, it won't take long and then you can come back to your lovely wife; and maybe help name your daughter perhaps," the lead ninja spoke softly, trying not to alarm the obviously unstable man.

The man began to laugh hysterically.

"My...My beautiful wife?!...that dog lovely...aha...aha...ahahahaha!"

He lunged to ward Masaki, pulling out kunai. As the three began fighting, the woman on the bed began to writhe once again. The nurse rushed over, dodging kunai thrown by the man.

"Let her DIE!" He screamed "Just let her die already!"

Masaki took advantage of his momentary distraction to disarm him.

"No!" He screamed lunging toward Masaki again.

Masaki, his katana held at ready watched in horror as the man impaled himself on the sword.

The woman gasped, giving birth to the second child, then she too passed on...

And so... in the moments following birth, these two were alone... forever...and always...

"Damn" the lead ninja cursed softly.

"Masaki," the nurse sobbed, "She would have lived...if he hadn't...she would have _lived_...why did he do that?...he...he _ordered_ her...his own bonded...he knew she had no choice...and still... he ordered her to die!"

"I know," replied Masaki "I know...he always hated Bonding to her...swore he'd never raise bonder children...but none of us...we never believed him really..." The other two ninja exited, leaving the two alone in their grief. They stood silent for a time, trying to come to grips with the horrible situation.

"What about the children?" she asks," what will happen to them now...both parents are dead now...they have no other living family..."

"I suppose that they will be put up for adoption...that is what usually happens in cases like these..."

"Masaki... could we...I mean we did save them...could we...you know take them in ourselves?"

"Adopt them? But Hitomi it won't be easy raising these two...They will both be Bonders won't they? Unless the other child is male?"

"No," she replied softly," they are both female...The second has such strange hair...it's pure white."

"Is anything wrong with her?"

"No, she is just fine, and so is the other."

"Hitomi if we take them in, we will have to make sure nothing like this can happen again...They will have to train hard so that no weak man can Bond to them... and they must learn early on what can happen."

"Yes," she whispered softly looking down at the infants in her arms," we will train them and they will become powerful shinobi. They will not Bond to one who is unworthy...


	3. Chapter 2

6 year skip

6 years old

A small white haired whirlwind sped down the lane, legs pumping furiusly. She approached a dimly lit alley way, and made as if to turn down it. A small shadow crouched on the rooftop above, unseen.

The girl slowed, her eyes quickly scanning the streets around her.

"Gottcha!" Shouted the figure on the rooftop as she leapt down toward the first.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shouted the white haired girl. 10 clones _poofed_ into view. " No, I've got you!" She said as the clones closed in.

"Hey no fair Tsukiko," she gasped as the clones began tickling her." You said no Jutsus."

"A kunoichi must always be prepared," Tsukiko stated primly," besides Amaya, you've already done Jutsus."

"Have not!" Exclaimed Amaya, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Cause last time I checked, only one annoying baka has your chakra signature. Not a woman shopping, a fat man out for a stroll or any of the numerous teens that just happened to pop up every time I turned a corner. So that's at least two Jutsus from you!"

"Tsukiko. do you mean to say that you didn't notice the viper that was following you? Man, 6 years old, and you're already slipping."

The two girls collapsed into giggles.

"Hey Amaya?" Tsukiko asked sometime later, "Lets run."

"Run where?"

"Anywhere so long as it takes a while."

"Why?"

"Cause it'll be fun that's why Baka!"

"Oh...Ok..." Amaya sprinted off. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled behind her.

Tsukiko sped behind her, and they ran side by side down the road. _This..._ Thought Amaya _This is ... Perfect...Let us stay like this...Always and Forever..._

The girls returned to town some time later. They were out of breath tired and disheveled, but they were laughing, and they were together...

"Do I hear the voices of two little truants?" Boomed out a loud voice.

The two girls froze.

Masaki's head poked out from around the corner.

"Indeed I do," He said the rest of his body emerging.

"But Otasan, we've already learned what they are teaching today!" cried Amaya.

"Yeah," agreed Tsukiko," and what they taught yesterday, and what they will teach tomorrow and what they'll teach for the next six years really."

"That's actually why I'm here." He replied gruffly. "The academy wants you to take the exams now instead of when you turn 12. They have even gone so far as to say that should you both pass you may be put on a team together."

"Yes!" Shouted Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko, we'll be the youngest ever to graduate the academy!"

"But first you must pass the exam," interjected Masaki. "So, who's coming with me to the training fields?

The girls shrieked, and clamored, and they laughingly set off to the fields.


	4. Chapter 3

3 years later

3 years later

9 years old

Tsukiko and Amaya stood before the stone memorial. Tears steaming, they watched as two new names were added. The townsfolk watched pityingly. _Such a shame_ the thoughts of many ran._ The two were in the prime of life, with these two loving daughters… and the girls… well, no matter what they may be, no one deserves to lose parents at so tender an age…_ Gradually, the people drifted away, back to their comfortable lives, leaving Tsukiko and Amaya alone again.

They stood silent before the memorial. Suddenly, Tsukiko walked away, leaving Amaya to stand and watch bewilderedly behind her.

"Where…Where are you going?" she called out.

Tsukiko turned, tears still streaming.

"To train if Otasan and Okasan weren't strong enough, then neither am I. So I'm going to train.

* * *

And she did. She and Amaya would train furiously, learning every jutsu in the village (and creating a few of their own). For nine years they worked, constantly striving for strength. And for those nine years, the townspeople watched, just as they had that fatefull day. Some watched in awe as they became the most powerful shinobi in the village. Some watched with jealousy, choosing only to see the fruits of their labour rather than the intensive work they put into it. Some watched with pride, the girls were kunoichi of their own village after all. Some watched with fear, not trusting that which they could not under stand. And some… some watched with pity remembering why they strove so hard… But all watched from a distance.

And so, Tsukiko and Amaya walked alone, giving each other the strength and support that they could not get from others…


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey there Tsukiko, how 'bout you come over here and see me," came the raucous call

"Hey there Tsukiko, how 'bout you come over here and see me," came the raucous call.

The slim white haired woman paused on her way down the street. She sighed deeply, and then turned to face the man sitting outside of the bar. _He must have gotten kicked out again, its not quite late enough for the bar to be closed yet. _

"No Ryoushi, I don't think I will. I seem to recall you issuing a similar plea to my sister a few weeks ago, after which you ended in the hospital because you tried to fight her. Why you would even want to bond I have no idea, but you can't seriously think that you can face me.

"Aww come on Tsukiko, all I wants a little lovin'."

"Then your looking at the wrong girl. Now if you will excuse me, I have places to be."

She strode onward, headed towards the Elders building. _This village is pathetic, _she thought, _we talk to no one, allow no contact, have no allies, and we don't even have a Kage. _As she mused, Tsukiko heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned to see Amaya running up.

"Always running aren't you Amaya," she asked with a grin.

"always and forever," she replied, smiling slightly. "So, what brings you down this god forsaken road at this hour, my dearest sister?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Im doing the same thing you are: visiting the Elder."

"Jeez, someone's in a bad mood."


End file.
